gal_comfandomcom-20200214-history
Cortana Deveraux
Biography Cortana Deveraux was born on Corisa to High Tempest Knight James Deveraux and Lady Angel Deveraux. Her father, being the High Knight that he was, designated his only daughter to be the heir to his legacy within the Tempest Knights, so by the age of 4, Cortana was put through the youth academy on Corisa to become a Tempest Knight. By the age of 10, Cortana had put herself above and beyond the dangers of what might be expected from a 10 year old girl. She had excelled in every class to include Starship Mechanics as well as Starship Piloting. By the age of 13, she had advanced herself to the Level VII of Blade Mastery, that being the highest set forth by Tempest Knight standards. She was eventually brought in front of the Queen Mother who issued a challenge to Hiro, that Cortana fight her half sister Aeya in the Tempest Knight games. Cortana had met Aeya before and knew that the older girl bested her at times, especially in hand to hand combat. The games began a year later, pitting the 14 year old girl against the 16 year old girl. Cortana was defeated after three rounds of straight blade combat. Exhausted and dismayed, Cortana left the arena with Aeya trailing behind. Soon the sisters were found together at the Goddess Memorial on top of Corisca Mountain Range, where Queen Mother Hayli decided it be best that Cortana serve at her sister's side as a loyal guardian. Cortana was outraged at first but, as time passed, she got used to being beside Aeya. Many years and many adventures ensued over time which left Cortana and Aeya dubbed as the "Dynamic Duo." Where you saw one you saw the other, even during the many wars the Aleria Realm faced in the following years. After the Destruction of Corisa by order of the newly dubbed Queen Mother Aeya Bren, Cortana followed the path of the New Alerian Republic Navy, where she would become a legend of Starfleet commands across the known universe. She fought in every war since the 1st Intergalactic Hyperspace War, and every engagement until the 3rd Intergalactic Hyperspace War. Pre-Destruction of Corisa From the age of 4 until she was 18, Cortana was trained under the provision of her father and High Knight Hirokosama Mitsukai. She was trained in many forms of martial arts as well as Blade Mastery, one of the many weapons qualifications of Tempest Knights. She attained Level VII Blade Master by the time she was 14 and engaged in many duels which led to her being two time Student Champion. At the age of 14, after a grueling duel with her half sister Aeya Bren, Cortana was asked to become a guardian for the young princess. Cortana relucantly agreed. After many years had passed, by the time she reached 18 by galactic standard years, Cortana's body began to age slowly due to one of her races natural abilites. At the age of 24, she was sent out to conduct a negotiation mission with Aeya to Seklothia in an attempt to come to terms and end a millenia long conflict over Seklotia/Corisa space. Soon, after the mission began and the false negotiations ensued, Seklothian militants, disguised as refugees, released a plague upon the world of Corisa. The plague acted on a genetic defect of the Crystallic Angel race. Cortana and Aeya received a garbled transmission from Hayli stating that they needed to stay clear of Corisa in fear they too might become infected. After a brief battle, and the killing of the Seklothian Prime Minister, the sisters returned home to watch, on the Holocam, Aeya's mother die due to the infection. With the passing of her mother, Aeya successfully becoming the heir to the Royal Throne. Hayli had issued a last command to Aeya and, after a long argument with Cortana, Aeya called upon the arriving forces of the New Alerian Republic's 1st Intergalactic Starfleet asking them to cleanse the planet. Cortana objected as she watched her home world decimated in a singular blow brought on by the mighty fleet's power. Feeling helpless and lost, she left Aeya's side for a several months. Eventually, Cortana returned home to decide that she too needed to follow her destiny. She decided the NARN was her path. With Aeya's approval, she took a career as a star pilot officer and eventually started writing her epic tale into legend. Joining the NARFC/1st Intergalactic Hyperspace War(Year 2034-2045) Cortana enrolled in the Basic Officer Course on Aries IX right before the start of the 1st Intergalactic Hyperspace War. During this time, she managed to excel to the top of her class, graduating with the Naval Academy's highest honors, to include the Commadant’s Exception Officer-Candidate Award. Her first assignment as a LT JG 2nd Class was a Squad Officer for Wraith Sqaudron, one of the most premiere squadrons in the 1st Starfleet. She worked her way through various commands during the war, to include Operations Officer in Charge for the New Alerian Republic Navy’s 1st Starfleet. She first saw a gruesome battle between NAR and NDI forces at the Battle of Tealos IV. During the four day long battle, Cortana was shot down over Tealos IV and captured by NDI Forces. She wad then taken away to their Forward Operating Base. After weeks of capture, Cortana eventually escaped and made her way back to the 1st Intergalactic Fleet where she was awarded the Galactic Prisoner of War medal and various other commendations for her actions during battle. By the end of the 1st Intergalactic War she had managed to work her way up to Commander. She pushed through various commands and posts in the New Alerian Republic Fleet Command and Navy, eventually taking command of the 1st Intergalactic Starfleet as a Sector Fleet Commander. During the battle of Ayenee Prime, Cortana witnessed the destruction of the 1st Generation Absoltion-Class Cruiser, and every senior ranking officer within the Angelmoon IX fleet, due to a technical flaw in the ship. Cortana was then given a field promotion to Vice Admiral. After the final battle at Ayenee Prime, Cortana made her way back to Aries IX, with a majority of the 1st IGSF, where she consulted with scientists and developers of XeroCorp Technologies. Together they began work on both the 2nd and 3rd Generation Absolution-Class Cruisers. By the start of the 2nd Intergalactic Hyperspace War, the 2nd Generation Cruier was nearing completion. Upon completion, the cruiser was forced into battle over Colony X. 2nd Intergalactic Hyperspace War(Year 2047-2049) Admiral Deveraux ordered the combination of both the 1st and 2nd Starfleets into the first ever 1st Intergalactic Super Starfleet- a fleet composed of over thirty one thousand capital class ships to travel to Tealos IV- to engage invading NDI forces in the Alerian territory. There they managed to push back the driving fist of the NDI back to their own homeworld, where the NDI lay in wait for the inevitable ambush on the 2nd Generation Absolution. A horrid and long battle ensued over the beautiful planet of Nerima until a single fighter managed to nearly cripple the flagship of the 1st IGSSF. Cortana ordered a complete withdrawl from NDI space and retreat to the friendly Ayenee Prime for repairs and recovery. However, unknown to Cortana, Nerima was intent on finishing off Cortana and her 1st fleet, once and for all. A few hours after arriving at Ayenee Prime, the 2nd Generation Absolution docked into the Ayenee Prime Space-Station to begin repairs on critical components. Within a matter of hours the NDI Fleet arrived and managed to punch through the picket line of star-ships guarding their wounded flagship. Commander Cameron Blackblade, of NDI forces, upon using a new, technologically advanced, remote guided, drilling missile, crippled the mighty ship. With one fell swoop, Commander Blackblade managed to implode the ship, kill hundreds of people, and damage the ship beyond repair. Frustrated and feeling much guilt for those that were killed, Cortana ordered a complete withdrawl to the border planet of Tealos IV. She stayed upon the Absolution awaiting the arrival of the NDI forces. The NDI boarding party had every intention of capturing her...alive. After the complete withdrawl of NAR forces to Tealos IV, Cortana was taken captive again by the NDI, only this time to undergo extensive exploitation by NDI Commander Blackblade. Months passed before word reached out that NDI had released Cortana from NDI custody, and soon after the 2nd Intergalactic War was drawn to an end. NAR government officials, fearing Cortana’s sudden feelings towards Cameron Blackblade had been brought on by months of imprisonment and influence, relieved her of Command of the 1st Starfleet. She was sent to Aries IX where she assumed command of the Officer Training Academy. Soon after the 2nd IGW came to a close with yet another truce with the NDI, Cortana was reinstated as the Supreme Allied Commander of NARFC and Navy forces, and took over the command spot of the 1st Intergalactic Starfleet. Seklothian Insurrection(Year 2050-2053) The time came when the Seklothian Master Clan had declared war against the New Alerian Republic for aiding seperatist factions within the Master Clan. The Seklothian's first struck at the capital planet of Aries IX as the final stages of the 3rd Generation Absolution Cruiser was being completed. Cortana responded with brute force, mobilizing the 1st and 2nd Intergalactic Fleets into again the 1st Intergalactic Super Starfleet. They engaged the Seklothian rebels on many fronts to include Aries IX, Alexandria, and a brief skirmish on Tealos IV, which resulted in the death of her life-long friend, Aeya Deltain. Anger overcame Cortana and she consistantly pushed back the constant onslaught and invasion attempts by the Seklothian rebels until they were finally driven back to their homeworld. To further flame Cortana's anger, millions had died during the battles. She called upon the newly completed Absolution IX, which was the final stage of the Absolution Super Command Class Cruiser, to assist in eliminating the Seklothian threat. Upon it's arrival to Seklothia, Cortana ordered the immediate bombardment of all military facilities. Within a matter of moments, the batteries opened up for the first time, drawing deep blood from the enemy and obliterating over seventy five percent of the ground forces on Seklothia. The Seklothian leader, Gerad Hation called for an immediate cease-fire and pleaded with Cortana to stop the bombardment. The crew, most of whom had lost family due to the insurrection, recalled Cortana's final words to Gerad "You will pay for your crimes through the higher authorities; this is for Corisa...no...for all of the Alerian Republic!" And with that, she ordered the firing of the Heaven Shaker, the ultimate weapon onboard the Absolution IX. Within a few moments, the cannon opened fire, hitting the planet within a matter of seconds and causing a cataclysmic explosion which caused the planet's core to crack. Thousands of ships from the Seklothian fleet were fleeing from the planet, with mostly civilians aboard, before it went nova and caused a ripple effect that could be felt throughout the sector. Upon withdrawing from Seklothian space back to Aries IX, she was called forth by the Senate Armed Forces Committe. There she stood with all her top aides and officers being accused of excessive use of force and murder. Cortana was put on trial for war crimes by the Alerian Republic Tribunal, led by the Chief of State and close friend, Alyesa Praxon. After months of heavy deliberating, tearful testimonies, and defiant statements from both officers and those who worked with Cortana, it was deemed she was indeed looking after the best interests of the Republic and ending the constant conflict from the Seklothians. Chief of State Praxon awarded her the Star of Aleria, the second time she had been awarded the highest medal in the Alerian Armed Forces. Cortana set out to allow the Seklothian refugees to colonize themselves along with others on New Corisa, a planet which was deemed a safe haven for those who needeed it. 3rd Intergalactic Hyperspace War(Year 2054-Present) The 3rd Intergalactic Hyperspace War began with a bang. NDI forces had massed at the newly conquered Tealos IV and launched a major dual offensive against the capital planet of Aries IX and and the planet Alexandria. With the 1st Fleet engaged on the homefront of Alexandria and Aries IX, the 2nd IGSF was sent to respond to a counter-attack on Tealos IV. The 4th and 5th IGSFs were sent to defend Ayenee Prime from the inevtible invasion by NDI forces. Ayenee Prime relied heavily on its sister universe due to the disbandment of the Space Corps. The battle for Aries IX was gruesome. The NDI Flagship had pierced through the picket-line and began bombarding the planet, without any regard for military or civilian casualities. Military Career Ranks Obtained : Grand Admiral of the Navy, 1st Intergalactic Fleet Commander, NARNFC Commander : Supreme Allied Commander of NARNFC, Naval Operations : High Admiral of the 1st Intergalactic Starfleet, Commander : Admiral of the 1st Intergalactic Starfleet, Operations OIC : Fleet Admiral of the 1st Intergalactic Starfleet, Deputy Commander : Vice Admiral of the Flagship Absolution, Commander NARSCS Absolution : Rear Admiral of the Flagship Absolution, Deputy Commander NARSCS Absolution : Captain of the NARSS Ragnarok, Captain of 1St Sector Fleet : Commander, 1st Sector Fleet, 1st Planetary Group, Aries IX : Lt Commander, 1st Sector Fleet, 1st Planetary Group, 2nd Battalion, 4 Squadron : Lieutenant, 1st Sector Fleet, 1st Planetary Group, 2nd Battalion, 4th Squadron, Alpha Starfighter Company. : Lieutenant JG, 1st Sector Fleet, 1st Planetary Group, 2nd Battalion, 4th Squadron, Alpha SFCO, Wraith Squadron CO : Lieutenant JG 2nd Class, 1st Sector Fleet, 1st Planetary Group, 2nd Battalion, 4th Squadron, Alpha SFCO, Wraith Squadron, Squad Leader Personal Awards : Star of Aleria(3 Star Cluster, Valor and Heroism Tab) : Ayenee Star-Cluster of Heroism(2 Star Cluster, Valor and Heroism Tab) : New Alerian Republic Navy Cross(6 Star Cluster, Valor and Heroism Tab) : New Alerian Republic Navy Distinguished Service(7 Star Cluster) : Alerian Tri-Silver Cluster(7 Star Cluster, Valor Tab) : Alerian Superior Defense Medal(15 Star Cluster, Valor and Heroism Tab) : New Alerian Republic Legion of Merit(4 Star Cluster) : Alerian Exceptional Flying Cross(3 Star Cluster) : Alerian Purple Heart(2 Star Cluster) : Alerian Superior Service Medal(13 Star Cluster) : Alerian Air Medal(3 Star Cluster, Valor and Heroism Tab) : Intergalactic Joint Service Medal(3 Silver Bars) : New Alerian Republic Navy Commendation(15 Silver Bars) : NARFC Commandant’s Commendation Medal(3 Silver Bars) : Intergalactic Joint Service Achievement(7 Bronze Bars) : New Alerian Republic Navy Achievement(23 Bronze Bars) Unit Awards : Chief of State Unit of Choice(7 Nova Clusters) : NARN Defender of Aleria Unit Citation(5 Nova Cluster) : NARN Joint Meritorius Unit Citation(4 Nova Clusters) : NARN Unit Citation(4 Nova Clusters) : NARN Meritorious Commedation(9 Nova Clusters) Service Awards : Galactic Prisoner of War(2 Silver X) : Intergalactic Combat Readiness(5 Silver X) : NARN Excellent Conduct Medal(15 Silver X) : NARN Expeditionary Medal(3 Silver X) Campaign Medals : Alerian Defense Medal(5 Oak-Leaf Cluster) : Alerian Armed Forces Medal(5 Oak-Leaf Cluster) :1st Intergalactic Hyperspace War :: Destruction of Corisa :: Battle of New Corisa :: Battle of Seklothia :: Battle of Alexandria :: Battle of Ord Mantell :: Battle of Tealos IV :: Battle of Ayenee Prime : 2nd Intergalactic Hyperspace War :: Battle of Tealos IV(2nd) :: Battle of Nerima :: Battle of Ayenee Prime(2nd) :: Battle of Tealos IV(3rd) :: Battle of Nardisha :: Battle of Ayenee Prime(3rd) :: Battle of Aries IX :Seklothian Rebellion :: Battle of Aries IX(2nd) :: Battle of Alexandria(2nd) :: Battle of Seklothia(2nd) :3rd Intergalactic Hyperspace War :: Battle of Aries IX(3rd) :: Battle of Alexandria(3rd) :: Battle of Tealos IV(4th) :: Battle of Geino :: Defense of Ayenee Prime :: Battle of Nerima(2nd) : Defense of Ayenee Campaign(2 Oak-Leaf Clusters) : Humanitarian Medal(2 Oak-Leaf Clusters) Qualification Medals Exceptional Weapon Master, Exceptional Star-Pilot, Exceptional Gundam-Pilot, Exceptional Starship Command Current Ships/Fleet Command NARSCS Absolution X - Flagship of the AngelMoon IX Fleet(1st Intergalactic Starfleet) ((ATTENTION: Cortana does not belong to the Gal-Com Universe, she belongs to the Alerian Universe and is a character I developed a long time ago, this is used for both reference and an example, although not complete it gives you the general idea on how to create yours for Gal-Com)) Category:Characters